Faith,hope and simply love
by blinkssss
Summary: What is the difference between faith and hope and how they create the simpliest yet hardest thing in o people.One story.Endless time.And hardships which turn in something good.
1. Chapter 1

Faith,hope and simply love

Chapter 1-How I begin to tell my story

People often don't find the difference between faith and hope but may be I am one of the few which can make I can simply say that for me hope is something which I wish to happen in some close moment and I have all the instruments for my wish,but faith…well this is in moment when I don't have nothing in my hands but in my heart I have faith that my wish will come true,that no matter time and space the chances are on my side.I know it is sounding optimistic and even naïve but if you don't experience it you will never understand.

So now I think is the time for my story before I start I must warn you that it is not pretty,it's not some sappy romance…well it is not tragic too but believe me all of this in the end turned in something incredible,something which I can't describe with words but I will do my best and I hope(see I have the story and in future may be you will understand) that I will do it right.

It all begin in 1351 I was Woo Dal Chi General and new king came,it was time in which I hoped that this will be my last mission,one last escort and then freedom.I wished to be far from all this blood and hatred.I just wanted to go high in the mountains,to build small cabin near a lake and to be able to fish in warm days or just lie under the sun and after time when time comes right to go afterlife and be with the loved ones which I lost so early in my life.

But sometimes Fate has her own this time her opinion was a person-one very noisy,smart,crazy hair like fire and temper not so behind of was nothing I had imagined,she was so different from other women I in the same time vulnerable,with mouth speaking before her thoughts and she was drinking better that most of my time passed and I spend more time with her I begin to notice small things about her how she was so selfless especially for people whom she put close to her heart,how she tried to share every pain and make everyone to feel special and her laugh become the purest music in my ears,how her eyes shine brighter than the most important thing about that person was the fact that she made my heart starts beating again.

Her name was Yoo Eun Soo and she was the start of my faith.


	2. Chapter 2

Impossible

I was thinking that I will not be able to love again,after Mae Ra suicide I felt like my heart is ripped from my chest and trowed somewhere in junk yard.I just lost wanting to do anything of importance in my life,I just did the basics-eat,sleep,fight,kill,slay,eat,sleep,kill….Life became like one endless dream,I felt like I was succumbed in bottle and there was no way time passing I felt bigger need to be with my father and teacher,I meditate more and more sometimes forgetting what is real and what is not.I just wanted to sit with him by the lake and catch fish,in this world it was so much better,so peacefull,quiet,even there was no no matter how many times I tried to stay my father kept repeating that my place is not there,that I didn't fnd IT.I wanted to find this thing but with no idea what was that I left every time moments when I looked at the grey of this place I wanted to try to live in my time,I wanted to try to be whole again…I never even begin trying.

And then that person came,she called me psyho and brought colour in my it was red-dark like blood but it wasn't smelling like hair was like the sun in sunset,fire during the day and warmth in the was fiery like hell and never showed weakness infront of brought red-like her lips,hair…red like sunset…red like blood…suddenly world wasn't so bad after my life change now it was eat,sleep,fight,check her,slay,see her,take care of her,protect her,sleep,eat,kill,check if she is fine,listen her ramble,watch her close to not angry with her,fight,….my life became quite was waking from deep sleep.

Then she brought yellow…like this flowers in castle garden,yellow like the sun when it's high in sky,yellow like was colouring my life,small thing start to come alive for me.I start breathing deeper,I started to the beginning they were small things like to get her to Hwata door,or save her from Gi Cheol and his pledged brother and I find myself wishing more and more for her smile and the sound of her after time I wished for the impossible-I wished for her to stay by my side forever.I was scared in first to ask her this but in the end she Imja wanted to stay by my side forever.I became the most happy person in Goryeo.I was full again,I find IT-the reason for living,and it was simple I needed one Imja and when everything came to its place the biggest incident happen-I lost her.I lost the fight to keep her by my side and heavens punished me by taking of kept me alive and gave me hope she will turn back.

That day I almost wished nothing of the last months to happen,she was going to be happy in Heavens,I was going to be free,fishing in the mountain.I was not going to hurt her so much,she would be happy and she wouldn't see all this blood and was going to be that I wished like this,I knew deep inside of me that this is fate and soon or later our paths will crossed.I tried to stand and go to the door with hope she didn't go,I felt something under the palm of my hand,I cleaned the ground under it and I found small bottle same like the one before but full this time.

'Imja even far in time again you are saving me!Okay,I will wait for you!I love you!'

I took two pills from the bottle and after time with warmth in my heart I fall asleep I didn't wake until I felt some push in my arm.I opened my eyes and saw Dae Man.

'General,are you fine,I was worried,Daejang please be alright!'

'Aish,Dae Man don't shout like this.I am fine,fine.'

'But Daejang where is High Doctor?'

'She…she..go through the Hwata door,did you go to check there?'

'Ya,Gi Cheol was there dead,frozen…but Daejang will she turn back,what will we do without her?Will Daejang again become unhappy and sad'

'Boy' I slapped him behin the head 'High Doctor will come back,after she can't live without her Psyho,she will find a way and turn back…'

Even that I tried to sound fine,my heart was like clanged,I hold back a breath and tried to stand Man help me up,I saw my sword and pick it up,it wasn't heavy anymore .Again it became light and vibrating in my went to the door and every last hope was lost but then I felt the wind around my face and heard something like whisper'Wait for me,my Daejang!'.I gave promise in my heart that I will wait my Imja.I will eat and sleep well,I will take care of myself and the boys,I will not stop living this when she come I will be ready to start from where we left.

'Let's go Dae Man we have duty to fill!But please before we go throw this thing from the rock,nobody will miss him.'

'Ya,Daejang'

I get on my horse,one last sign at the door…I will wait for you Imja,no matter how much days and nights it will take because I will always be here for you.

_AN:Hey guys,I know these two chapters are little short but it is just begging I am wondering how to continue the story line from here…next chapter will be from Eun Soo POV and then time will tell __ I hope you enjoy it I will be happy if you review it _


	3. Chapter 3

Eun Soo

Daejang…General….Choi Young…Love! One person who turned my world upside-down. I tried so hard to find the perfect husband-rich, powerful, pretty with possibility in investing in my private clinic. Now I understand how stupid I was thinking, I just needed a man from another time, a man who will always be by my side and protect me.I needed someone who will always answer on my question: "Are you here?" with "Yes, I am here!". Someone can call our love easy or super-natural…well my life turned out to be.

I have never imagined that I can be time-traveller, that I will travel thousand years back in time and become someone who is famous even in nowadays.

I am Eun Soo, I am Hwata-the doctor who can safe hundreds of lives with strange medicine. But in fact I am just Imja, woman who is deeply loved and cherished.

Ah…this General, he won so much battles and there are more to win but he did receive his greatest reward-my heart. And me the doctor find the perfect heart. It was hard at first, I didn't understand him, I am scared and vulnerable. But time passed and I felt it, I felt his pain. I started to see his world. His world was so much grey.

Grey is the color I never been found of, so depressing, so lame…so empty. I know world is not black and white but seriously gray is not the best option. I like rainbows and my world is like this. After the heavy storm there is always rainbow, after black and grey there is euphoria of colors. And I took this for my mission, to turn grey into rainbow.

And I did it.

Now I am 100 years from him, I wonder every night about him. Is he fine? Is he healthy? I hope his hand is better. I am scared if there are enough colors around him and I pray for it everyday. Life here is hard but only two days left, only 48 hours and I will be there.

Yes, Daejang I will be there for you.

_Hey guys,I hope you like this __ Sorry for not updating so long but I have a lot of exams and I guess I am "on educational fire".But I can see the end soon _

_I am searching for Beta desperately cause my computer is crazy and sometimes I really put so much words and I need someone to back me up __ So write me PM if you are interested.I promise to be the perfect alfa ;) Bye for now I hope I will update till 7 days __ Enjoy spring _


End file.
